1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to shipping and storage containers for large appliances. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved removable base for supporting an appliance in a shipping crate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shipping of heavy and large appliances in crates generally requires properly supporting the appliance within the crate to prevent its shifting and possible damage. This is accomplished by securing a base to the bottom of the appliance, with the base being sized to the interior dimensions of the crate. Conventional crate bases are typically of wood construction and formed from the lowest grade of lumber available. Such lumber is usually rough-cut, unfinished and has a high water content which gives off an objectionable odor and imparts dimensional instability to the base. A wood crate base must be bolted or otherwise secured to the bottom of the appliance by means of appropriate mechanical fasteners, and requires the subsequent removal of the fasteners after the appliance has been removed from the crate in order to detach the base from the appliance.